


The very best, like no one ever was

by twinfantasy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon GO - Freeform, amberfield, i love these two ugh, otp prompt, pokemon prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinfantasy/pseuds/twinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, Rach, sorry I clambered into your backyard but there's a <em>goddamn Arceus</em> back here and I have to catch it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The very best, like no one ever was

Rachel awoke with a start to the sound of crashing outside her windows. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and glanced through the windows to see a writhing figure in her backyard. _What the hell is it this time?_ Rachel got out of bed and walked downstairs, the unidentifiable figure once again catching her eye as it sprinted across her yard, an item in its hand. She flung open her back door to finally get a good look at the person, a short haired girl with a gray jacket draped over her thin figure. _I swear to God if that's you, Max Caulfield..._

"Max what the fuck?" Max flinched and looked down into her palm. Her phone was still showing that Arceus was in the vicinity of this area, and damn it if Rachel was gonna stop her from catching a legendary.

"Look, Rach, sorry I clambered into your backyard but there's a _goddamn Arceus_ back here and I have to catch it," She spun around and blinked when she saw that Rachel was only wearing her pajamas. Her tan legs were almost completely visible considering her shorts were as short as Max thought possible and her stomach was bare from her shirt being too small. Max blushed and turned her attention back to her phone, selecting Torterra to fight Arceus and directing her speech back towards the tan beauty.

"C-could you not have put some actual clothes on before you came out here, Rach? For Dog's sake..." Max commanded Torterra to use leaf storm on the legendary Pokemon and frowned when she saw it did minimal damage. Rachel snickered and sauntered over to Max, lazily throwing her arms around Max's neck and yawning as she watched her phone intently.

"Do you mind if I watch, Caulfield? I apologize about the lack of clothing, by the way." Max sighed and nodded, blushing a little every time she felt Rachel yawn against her neck.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're _really_ sorry. I totally believe that." They both snickered as Torterra fought on, fainting when Arceus hit him with a critical hit energy ball. Max grunted and selected another Pokemon, this time a level 89 Arcanine. Arcanine used flamethrower on the God-like Pokemon, lowering it's health substantially more than leaf storm. Max grinned at her well-made progress. Her Pokemon could take a good beating as well as dish out a hard beating, and she was thankful to Dog for that. She continued to lower the legendary's health until it was in the red, then proceeded to throw an ultra ball at it. Max let out a ragged breath each time the ultra balls failed and was becoming more tense by the second. Rachel noticed the growing fury inside Max when the veins on her neck popped. She sighed and rested one hand in the brunette's hair, the other on the area between her neck and shoulder. She twirled her fingers in Max's hair, playing subconsciously with it as she massaged Max's shoulder.

"Maxie, you need to chill. It's okay," Rachel whispered into Max's ear, leaning her face downward and kissing Max's cheek, "I've got you. We can get tea afterward, alright?" Max fidgeted when Rachel kissed her cheek and heat rose to her face from the hot breath in her ear. _Rach, I swear to Dog, you know exactly how to fluster someone. Damn you._

"Alright, th-thanks Rach, but can we blaze it instead? I'm sorta worked up..." Max resentfully relented to using her master ball on Arceus and slumped into Rachel's arms. She shoved her phone in her pocket and let out short breaths, hearing Rachel's heartbeat clearly from how close her ear was pressed to Rachel's chest.

"Yeah, of course we can, Maxie. Do I need to haul your ass inside?" Max chuckled lightly and allowed herself to be effortlessly lifted up by the blonde. Rachel carried Max into her room where she laid Max down on her bed and sat next to her, flinging open the windows at her bedside. Rachel scoured through her nightstand and found the materials she needed for a joint. She rolled it quickly and lit it with a nearby Zippo, taking a long hit and reaching over to Max to pass her the blunt.

"Ughhh...." Max grunted and rolled over, turning away from the doobie so she could smother her face in Rachel's pillow. It was scented lightly with her fragrance and it filled Max's nostrils.

"I thought you were the one that wanted to smoke, what the hell, Caulfield?" Max grunted again and lifted her head up a little.

"I want to smoke, but I don't want to _take_ the hit, y'know?" Max blushed lightly and returned her head back into Rachel's pillow. Her ears were filled with the sound of Rachel's scoffing and she quickly felt herself getting raised up from the pillow by her shoulders.

"Oh my _God_ , Max. Get up here, you fuckin' dork." Max was almost instantly face-to-face with Rachel and watched as she took a nice, long hit from the joint. Rachel smirked slyly, pressing her lips to Max's and shotgunning her as Max desired. Max inhaled the smoke coming from Rachel's mouth, enjoying the feeling it left on her. Max pulled away from her and blushed with Rachel's taste still evident and lingering on Max's tongue. _You taste like sweets and weed, Rach, how the fuck did you make that sexy? You make me want you, you tease._ Rachel shotgunned Max again, but this time Max didn't pull away. She let the smoke drift out her nose and kissed Rachel, their lips gently colliding. Rachel didn't seem surprised at all and licked Max's bottom lip, searching for entry. Max allowed it and immediately felt Rachel's tongue clash with her own in her mouth. Their saliva mixed and Max savored the flavor of Rachel's slight morning breath. Rachel's hand found its way onto Max's chest and she pushed her backwards onto the headboard of her bed. She slowly straddled Max and dragged her fingers up Max's chest and neck, leaving little red trails where her fingernails had scraped. Max pulled away from Rachel and noticed that she was now looking up at a very disheveled Rach with half lidded eyes. Max giggled and Rachel grinned, a snicker barely escaping her throat.

"I came here to be a Pokemon trainer, not to get fucked, Rach." Rachel replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a quick move of her mouth to Max's neck, sucking heavily and leaving a hickey before clamping down on it with her teeth. Max groaned and arched her back, halfway grinding against the blonde.

"Damn you, Rachel," Max placed her hands on Rachel's inner thighs and made small circles with her thumbs, eliciting a gasp from the blonde, "You know you get really touchy when you're high, right?" Rachel bit her lip hard and smiled at Max, a genuine smile instead of that Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, I know. Especially when I've got a sexy, hipster Pokemon trainer in front of me." Lust hazed over Max's senses and she leaned up, kissing Rachel hard and grazing her hands along beautifully tan thighs. Their lips locked forcefully and Max's tongue ravenously explored Rachel's mouth. It tasted highly of chocolate and weed but Max loved every second of it. Max was about to slip her hand underneath Rachel's pajama shorts when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She regretfully pulled away from Rachel's taste and checked her phone, seeing a notification from Pokemon Go saying Jirachi was nearby.

"Hey, Rach, your sexy hipster Pokemon trainer has to go. Jirachi's nearby and that fucker moves fast, so I've gotta run. But..." Max reversed the position she was in and pinned Rachel down to the bed under her. She quickly pressed her lips to Rachel's and bit down on her lip when she backed out. Max got off Rachel's bed and stood in the doorway of her bedroom while she fixed the way her jacket hung off her, making sure it covered up the hickey and trails that Rach had left. She turned back around to see a grinning Rachel sat clumsily on the bed. The way she looked was perfect and Max wished she had her camera with her so she could snap a photo, but Max smiled happily anyway back at Rachel.

"I'll be back to finish this, Rachel Dawn Amber," Max took off into her house yelling while she looked for the front door, "Don't forget that I'll be back!" Rachel laughed when she saw her hipster taking off down the street, phone in hand and a look of determination on her face. Rachel laid back down and took one last hit from the blunt that had been wasting away on her nightstand. She smiled to herself and mumbled under her breath before she started day dreaming.

"Fucking nerd, Caulfield."

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this cool otp prompt and all i could think of was Max getting frustrated and Rachel trying to cheer her up with a bit of relaxation sex idk
> 
> also this would totally happen as soon as pokemon go came out maybe not the sexy stuff but i mean illegally breaking into peoples backyards because holy FUCK there's a shiny lucario back here not even the cops can stop me from getting that shit
> 
> ANYWAY, thanks for reading and and leave reviews and kudos if you feel like boosting my ego!


End file.
